Stille und Nacht
by Asca von Soldir
Summary: Das ist eine kleine Geschichte, die sich von der Oblivion-Kriese bis hin zur Rückkehr Alduins erstrecken soll. Die Geschichte handelt aber weder vom Helden von Kvatch, noch vom Drachenblut. Lasst euch überraschen, was euch erwartet.


Das ist meine erste FF über The Elder Scrolls. Mir kam die Idee plötzlich, aber ich hoffe es gefällt Euch dennoch. Bitte schreibt eine Review, damit ich sehen kann, ob die Idee doch nicht so bescheuert war.

Danke fürs Lesen.

Asca von Soldir

* * *

**Kapitel 1:**

Die junge Frau stieg einen kleinen Pfad hinauf. Ihr schwarzes Pferd führte sie hinter sich her. Hinter dem Pferd ging eine weitere Person. Ein Nord, so wie die junge Frau.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte der Mann. „Werdet Ihr sehen." Der Mann rollte mit den Augen. „Seid Ihr immer so unfreundlich?" Dieses Mal antwortete die Frau nicht.

In der Abenddämmerung erreichten sie eine alte Festung, mehr eine Ruine. Sie lag nord-östlich von Cheydinhal. „Was machen wir hier? Wo sind wir?" Der Mann sah die Frau ängstlich an. „Keine Sorge. Hier sind wir sicher." Die Worte beruhigten den Mann wohl nur ein kleines Bisschen. Jetzt standen die beiden Reisenden in dem Innenhof dieser Ruine. Die Frau sattelte das Pferd ab, was daraufhin sofort zu grasen anfing. „Hier, nehmt das. Da hinten ist eine Nische. Dort könnt Ihr schlafen." Die Frau ging zu einem großen Spalt in der Mauer. „Ach und noch etwas: Haltet Euch besser von den Kisten fern. Die Äpfel darin sind bestimmt vergiftet." „Was macht Ihr jetzt? Wann kommt Ihr wieder?" „Geht schlafen. Ihr werdet merken, wenn ich wiederkomme." Beunruhigt nickte er und die Frau schlüpfte durch den Spalt und ging zu einem Baum. In dem ausgehöhlten Stamm war eine Luke. Die Frau hob diese und stieg die Leiter herunter. „Lucien, seid Ihr hier?", flüsterte sie. Ein Mann, der in die Robe der schwarzen Hand gehüllt war, trat aus dem Schatten. „Seid gegrüßt, Fara. Ich bin überrascht, Euch hier zu sehen. Ist in Himmelsrand alles in Ordnung?" Die Frau nickte setzte aber etwas besorgt hinzu: „Nun wir haben nur einen Rekruten, der uns etwas Sorgen bereitet. Ich habe mit ihm die Reise von Dämmerstern hierhin angetreten, in der Hoffnung, dass er dadurch sich etwas verändert, doch dieser Plan ist nicht aufgegangen." Lucien deutete auf einen Stuhl, gegenüber von einem steinernen Bett. Die Frau, die offensichtlich Fara hieß, setzte sich dankend. Lucien setzte sich auf das Bett. „Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken?" „Habt Ihr Met?" „Natürlich, aber es wird nicht so gut sein, wie dass Met, was Ihr in Himmelsrand gewöhnt seid." Er reichte Fara eine Flasche. Lucien beugte sich ein wenig weiter zu Fara vor. „Welche Sorgen bereitet Euch den Euer neuer Rekrut. Es muss ja sehr ernst sein, wenn Ihr diese lange Reise von Dämmerstern bis nach Cheydinhal angetreten seid." Erwartungsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, Lucien, Ihr müsst wissen, dass dieser Rekrut sehr viel redet. Und auch sehr neugierig ist." „Das hört sich mehr nach einem Magier an, als nach einem Assassinen." Fara lachte. „Da könntet Ihr recht haben, doch trotzdem hat er sich der dunklen Bruderschaft verschrieben bzw. die Mutter der Nacht hat ihn zu uns in die Familie gerufen. Wir müssen diese Entscheidung respektieren und aus ihm das Beste machen, was wir können." „Und was habe ich jetzt damit zu tun?" Lucien kam noch näher. Fara konnte ihn jetzt mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen und nahm sich einen Moment, ihren alten Freund ein wenig genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte ein paar mehr Falten bekommen, als er beim letzten Mal gehabt hatte. Sein schwarzes Haar war noch länger, jedoch zu einem ordentlichen Zopf zusammengebunden. Die schwarzen Augen musterten Fara aufmerksam. Vielleicht musterte er sie, so wie Fara ihn jetzt. Aber da war noch ein Detail, was Fara auffiel. Der Geruch des frischen Todes hing an ihm. Sie lächelte. „Ich habe gedacht", brach sie die Stille, „Ich habe gedacht, dass Ihr ein wenig von Euren Schleichkünsten zeigen könnt." Lucien sah sie skeptisch an, lachte aber nicht. „Ich kann versuchen ihm etwas beizubringen." Fara war glücklich. „Vielen Dank, Lucien. Ihr wart meine größte Hoffnung." Die beiden standen auf. „Fara", fragte Lucien, als sie schon einen Fuß auf die Leiter gestellt hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Zweifelt Ihr an der Entscheidung von der Mutter der Nacht?" „Ich stehe ihm Dienste unsere unheiligen Mutter und unseres Schreckensvaters Sithis. Wieso sollte ich eine also an den Entscheidungen dieser zweifeln? Und Ihr müsstet eigentlich wissen, wie lange ich schon im Dienste unserer Obersten stehe." Lucien nickte und sah der Frau nach, wie sie die Leiter hinauf in die finstere Nacht stieg.


End file.
